


Magic Fingers

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Don't Tempt the Mage [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Love, Magic Fingers, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trust, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written as a belated birthday present for insufficient_focus who loves Doc and Anders as much as I do.There's just something about a healer's fingers--they really should be illegal, but at least Anders puts them to good use: stirring Hawke up...





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insufficient_focus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufficient_focus/gifts).



His long fingers trailed absently up and down her body from ankle to hip, hip to chest and back down, tracing patterns on her skin with little wisps of air magic. Hawke was thoroughly distracted, the book she'd been reading lay on the nightstand, long-since forgotten as she watched him, enthralled by his hands...especially when they were all over her. She loved watching Anders’ hands, whether he was working or caressing her, movements precise and full of grace and dexterity no matter what he was doing...even if he was tired, his task never suffered. His long, slender, perfect fingers--a healer's fingers--were focused on her this time, exploring the planes of her skin, his naked body wrapped around hers, Anders placing a gentle kiss to her neck. His hand cupped her chin gently, thumb brushing along her lower lip. She drew his thumb into her mouth, a blast of cold on her tongue as she lightly sucked, Anders’ nostrils flaring as he watched her, light brown eyes flashing dangerously. He felt a tug at the back of his head, chin-length blond hair falling from his usual ponytail and framing his face, Hawke biting her lower lip as her long lashes fluttered, cheeks turning pink as her lips parted. His free hand traipsed lower, down the valley between her breasts, sparks igniting from his fingertips, as he drew them agonizingly slow down her body; the lightning against her flushed, heated skin dragging a moan from her throat, head falling back against the pillows. Her back arched, a shiver running down her spine. He knew exactly how to touch her, make her unravel and she loved every second. His mouth found hers, capturing her lips with his, Hawke opening her lips to let his tongue plunder her mouth, a spark of lightning vaulting across her tongue, drawing a low growl from Anders.

He pulled back and stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck, sucking hard at her pulse point and making her gasp, the curves of her body molding to his hand. He took his time, kissing her jaw under her earlobe, her neck where it met her shoulder, lips traveling down the planes of her chest, his stubble rubbing against the underside of her breast, their heartbeats pulsing in time together. Anders could taste the sparks on her skin; little arcs of lighting racing up and down her body. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, bringing his lips fervently to hers again and again, never wanting him to stop kissing her. His mouth crashed against hers, Anders taking control immediately, slipping his tongue between her parted lips with a skill and the confidence that he could rock her world, had her straining to catch her breath. As his tongue teased hers in a circle, one hand wound into her silken hair, groaning in approval that she’d left it loose, just waiting for him to run his hands through it. She loved when his long fingers threaded through it, the rough pull on her scalp as he grasped the back of her head to control the kiss.

His time in the circle had given him a need to be in charge; years of having no control over anything that happened to him had taken their toll, and Hawke was all too happy to let him command her--dominate her.

Lightning sparked from the tip of her fingers while her hands traced across his chest and stomach muscles. Touching him was addicting and she arched her spine, her breasts pressing against his chest making him groan into the kiss. Gentle fingers brushed across her bare breasts, her nipples hardening as he grazed them, wisps of frigid air following his touch leaving little shivers in its wake. She gasped in delight, hauling him closer and hooking a leg around his hips; this was exactly what she wanted--she needed him this close, his skin against hers as he made her see stars. He cupped her breast, squeezing gently, eliciting a broken moan from her lips as he smoothed his palm over her erect nipple and drew small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb. He tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch in her throat, back arching and pressing her breast into his hand. Anders growled low in his throat, the sound laced with desire as he pinched her nipple, the tiny bite of pain making her whimper quietly, the sound practically echoing around the quiet room.

A husky laugh rumbled up from his chest; her body was hypersensitive.

He relished in the small, needy sounds she was making--he hadn't even touched her where she wanted most and there was fire swirling around them; her magic heating up the air between them. Anders melted against her body; his touch had lit a fire inside her, one that she was powerless to put out even if she wanted to. Soft, gentle hands widened her thighs, opening her to him, feeling her soften beneath him, a shiver skittering across her body as he draped her legs over his hips, fingers stroking down her legs, locking her ankles behind him as he settled into the cradle of her thighs. Anders released her hair, hand traipsing down her chest, grazing her stomach and disappearing between her thighs, drawing a finger through her dripping folds and making Hawke writhe in pleasure, panting quietly, her skin prickling with energy.

She was so wet.

One finger dipped inside her, then another, making her twitch, body jumping and heating up at his lightest touch, his hand tracing little patterns on her skin. A moan escaped both their lips, perfect fingers probing deep into the wetness between her legs that he’d caused. Arcs of lightning snaked along her body, dancing on her skin, her focus on the feeling of his fingers inside her, instead of suppressing her magic flare. He looked rather pleased with himself, his fingers thrusting in and out of her, making her moan as she rocked into the palm of his hand, panting and lost in his caress. His mouth covered hers with a quiet moan and she whimpered, kissing him back, her tongue seeking his as he tasted her, inhaling her exhale. Her hips shot off the bed as he used his thumb to spread her wetness slowly around her clit, his movements slow and deliberate. The blush all over her skin made him feel like the most powerful man in the galaxy. Twisting his wrist for a better angle, he scissored his fingers inside her, the delightful noises she was making getting louder with each pump of his slender fingers. Her nostrils flared, hips rocking back and forth, impaling herself on his fingers, the coil inside her winding higher each time he pressed her clit with his thumb. He circled the swollen bud roughly, teasingly her mercilessly, rubbing fast and hard, her breathing growing ragged. His fingers caressed her with long, languid strokes, savoring the feel of her clamping around him as he pushed his them deeper inside her warm, wet pussy. When he spread his fingers, opening her to him more, she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. She rolled her pelvis against his palm, hips stuttering as his fingers withdrew and plunged deeper inside her, curling against her inner wall.

He dragged his thumb up to her clit, pressing on it gently, a burst of cold emanating from his fingers, piercing the sensitive tissue and drawing a moan from her.

“Maker…Anders! Yes!” Hawke panted as the corners of Anders’ lips twisted up into a smile.

“That's it, Kitten. Let me hear you.”

“Please.” She begged. “Don’t make me wait.”   
  
“Don’t worry, love. I don’t intend to.” He whispered, leaning down towards her and kissing her neck as he swiped his thumb across her swollen clit roughly before he circled it fast and hard.

When he paused, the frustrated sound she made drew a chuckle from him as he pulled his fingers out of her, catching her eye as he brought those same two fingers to his lips. He rolled his pelvis against hers, coaxing a moan from her throat. She ran her fingers gently through his blond hair, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as she felt his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her, the two of them shaking with pent-up need and desire. Her arms wrapped around his neck, body pressing ever closer, her legs tightening their hold around his waist, drawing a shudder and a response where his erection was pressed at the apex of her thighs. She loved being touched by him. He brought his erection flush up against her drenched pussy, teasing her with the head of his throbbing cock and rubbing his shaft up and down her dripping folds. Anders fit himself at her entrance before grasping her hips and surging forward, easing inside her in one fluid motion and capturing her lips with his.

Taking his hand in hers, Hawke laced their fingers together as Anders pulled his hips back and pressed forward into her, swallowing her contented sigh as he thrust into her again, rocking his hips. Driving into her, his fingers sparked with lightning as he teased her clit in a slow circle, a surprisingly powerful spark between her legs forced a string of colorful expletives from her mouth. He pushed harder into her making her hips arch up towards his and he growled in warning, snapping his hips forward against hers, though the way her muscles tensed and her ragged breathing, Anders could tell she was close to orgasm. Hawke’s eyes nearly rolled into to back of her head, the jolts of pleasure he sent through her body making her feel off-balance.   
  
Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered, slamming into her hard as his finger teased her clit, his mouth on hers, as he took her hard and fast. Her nails dug into the skin at his shoulder blades, as she muttered unintelligible things against his lips. Her core clenched around his shaft when she came on a cry of his name. He thrust into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm. His mouth clamped down on her neck as he tensed, orgasm claiming him, as the room glowed with a multitude of colors because of their combined magic. Her body arched and spasmed, shaking as a bolt of electricity coursed through her, from Anders’ fingers. He rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft. Breathing a sigh of relief at the feel of her breasts against his chest, inhaling the scent of their sex before she rested her forehead against his collarbone. 

“You're getting better at that.” She breathed.

Anders nibbled at the skin of her neck, hands working their way up her body and getting easily distracted by her curves. “At what?”

“The magic foreplay--next time let me try some things on you.”

He propped himself up on his elbow. “We can certainly try. No promises I won't take control, though.”

Hawke rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose. “I wouldn't expect anything less.”


End file.
